Various fluid level measuring systems have been used to determine the fuel levels in vehicle fuel tanks. In most applications, a fuel level measuring system typically includes a measuring unit and a fuel gauge. The measuring unit (e.g., a sending unit) measures the fuel level and sends electronic signals representative of the fuel level to the fuel gauge for display. Depending on the particular application, signal filtering techniques may be used to accommodate several conditions and reduce inaccurate and fluctuating fuel level readings.